


Hanami

by kuron_10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hanami, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuron_10/pseuds/kuron_10
Summary: “We shouldn’t have come to Maruyama Park in the first place”, Shiro laughed, “Okami warned us it would be crowded.” They didn’t believe her, even joked about it. How crowded could a park be on a weekday? Well, obviously very crowded.





	Hanami

“失礼します!”

It took Curtis’ amateur Japanese skills too long to understand that the young woman was in a hurry, and was desperately trying to overtake them – not noticing that she was actually running between Shiro’s shoulder and his floaty arm, which held Curtis’ hand.

For a short moment all three seemed to freeze. 

Curtis, because he did not react fast enough; Shiro, because someone was literally walking – through – him, well through the space between his shoulder and his arm; and the poor young woman, who noticed that something was definitely wrong. Turning back to face them, her mind slowly seemed to connect that the bulky floaty arm actually belonged to the glowing shoulder piece. 

She burst into Japanese apologies, at least that was what Curtis suspected, while she bowed repeatedly; Shiro tried humbly to calm her down. The only thing Curtis could understand was Shiro’s calm “daijoubu”. After all it didn’t hurt him, when something was in between his arm and his shoulder, though he could feel it.

 

“I think I should hold your left hand if I do not want to lose you in this mess”, Curtis laughed once that poor woman had finally accepted that Shiro was indeed not hurt and she remembered she was in a hurry before storming off.  
“I certainly did not expect so many people to be here”, Shiro admitted, changing sides with Curtis and putting his left arm around his husband, “But hanami is very popular in Japan. And if I see correctly, there are even aliens here.”

 

Indeed, under the cherry trees were not only humans, but also Galra, Altean, Olkari and even some races they had never seen before. Pidge had not been lying when she had said earth had become an interstellar hub.

 

“失礼します!”

 

This time Curtis was bumped into, but Shiro held him tightly so that he wouldn’t fall. It wasn’t a human this time; it was an alien, who shouted Japanese excuses enthusiastically even though he wouldn’t slow down or stop while bumping into people; but at least he excused himself left and right. 

“We should have expected that hanami in Kyoto was overcrowded”, Shiro muttered, holding his husband tightly, “We were told so by our okami.”

 

They were staying at a very traditional ryokan and their okami – an elderly very sweet lady, who immediately adopted them – already warned them how crowded it would be and that they should choose another place and not Maruyama park. Of course they didn’t listen and when they left the ryokan that morning, she was smiling, but her eyes were judging them silently.

 

“We shouldn’t keep standing here in the middle of the road”, Curtis suggested, “We are holding up the masses.”   
“We shouldn’t have come to Maruyama Park in the first place”, Shiro laughed, “Okami warned us it would be crowded.” They didn’t believe her, even joked about it. How crowded could a park be on a weekday? Well, obviously very crowded.

“You wouldn’t think so many people could be here when we were already waiting for over 30 minutes to get our sakura latte at Starbucks”, Curtis laughed, “I suppose they all got their drink and came straight here.”  
“Just like we did”, Shiro agreed.  
“Just like we did.”

 

It was loud, laughter filled the air, music and some people were singing – probably already a bit drunk. It was one large festival and certainly did not match Curtis’ expectations.

“It’s a lot different than in the movies”, Curtis eventually said, “But I really should have expected that. Though I do not even know what I expected… but nothing like this, honestly. Something calmer? More solemn?” He tried hard not to sound disappointed.

 

Shiro felt sorry for him. He knew Curtis had been studying hard to learn not only the Japanese language, but also the Japanese culture. And very often the descriptions were way too romantic and nothing like in real life.   
“You know that hanami means watching flowers? It is now used for spending time and celebrating under cherry trees. Umemi is a calmer version, usually celebrated by the elder – more suitable for us actually, because we are old and a boring married couple now. Sadly by the time the plum blooms we will already be back in the States. But actually, I think we have fulfilled the hanami part already – I mean, we have seen the flowers – and we should just do something else that makes us happy. There are still a lot of things we want to do in Kyoto.” 

They were both not really in the mood for a big party with strangers. They had this too often on the Atlas already. Now, during their honeymoon, they wanted to spend the time together without too many people. 

 

“I am sorry you have to do all the touristic stuff with me”, Curtis said, “I was so happy when the paladins surprised us with our honeymoon trip. I always wanted to visit Japan and the timing was so perfect for hanami.”  
“Curtis, I left Japan when I was 6”, Shiro reminded him, “I am as much a tourist as you are. And I enjoy it very much. I could take a picture of you at the Fushimi-Inari shrine, and nothing will ever top that! And remember our wonderful walk to the Kiyomizu-dera temple!”

“I liked the Kyoto Imperial Palace best”, Curtis agreed, “Because no matter what you say, the photo I took of you there can never be topped. It was the perfect light and the perfect place. And the perfect man.”  
“See? It’s already perfect. We might not have done hanami correctly, but we saw the cherry trees in Kyoto and I think that counts.”

 

“Yeah, you are right. We shouldn’t be down because one thing did not work out when it was our fault for being too naïve in the beginning. Let us go back to the ryokan.”

 

“You don’t want to go through Gion today?” Shiro asked, “We wanted to anyway and it’s nice weather today.”  
“I would love to, but I think I first need new shoes; my left zori is about to break.” Curtis sighed as he looked down to the traditional Japanese sandals.  
“This is your second pair in one week”, Shiro laughed, “What’s wrong with your feet?”

“I don’t remember you ever having a problem with my feet before”, Curtis pouted, “I know they are big. But you know what they say about guys with big feet.”  
Shiro burst into laughter, “Well, I can’t say they are lying. You know what, we go back to the ryokan, and get dressed casually and just wander around Kyoto today. I love it when you are wearing a kimono, but honestly, it’s distracting and we still have some days left of our honeymoon, so you should give your feet some rest today.”

“You just want to undress me”, Curtis laughed, “We have known each other long enough already, so I know your thoughts!”  
“Well, I won’t deny it”, Shiro admitted, “To kill two birds with one stone!”  
“If you can see past my big feet of course!”  
Shiro giggled as he kissed Curtis’ forehead, “I married you because of the size of your feet.”  
“It sounds naughty when you say it like that.”

 

Their mood got definitely better when they left the park, cheerfully teasing it each other. 

“Wait, before we run to the train, let me put my right arm in front of you”, Shiro said.   
“In front of me? Why?”  
“I don’t want you to fall on your beautiful face once the shoe breaks. My arm will catch you”, Shiro laughed.

Curtis shoved his arm away, but Shiro let it float around him, teasing him. People were watching them laughing and teasing each other, but they did not care. It was their honeymoon and for once they did not want to be seen as the captain and as the commander, just as two people, who were ridiculously in love. 

The moment they got off the train, the shoe indeed broke and with instinct Curtis held onto the floaty arm, much to his own embarrassment. Luckily, he did not fall, but Shiro burst into laughter and had to sit down and collect himself before being able to walk down the street to their ryokan. It took them longer than usual, because Shiro couldn’t stop laughing and Curtis had problems walking with the broken shoe, which only let to more laughter. At home he would have thrown the shoe as far as he could and just walk bare feet, but he knew Japan was not the place to lose ones temper.

They nearly forgot about the missed chance of hanami when they returned to the ryokan, still laughing and making fun of Curtis’ shoe. 

 

The ryokan was a very small and very exclusive one, calm and on the outskirts of Kyoto. Shiro had no idea how the paladins had come up with that one – they planned and booked the honeymoon for them as a surprise, but it was exactly what he loved. It was very familiar. Their okami was a sweet lady, who especially loved Curtis and his limited Japanese skills. From the first day on she had set her mind on teaching him the name of the dishes she served him; luckily she was a patient Japanese lady and he was a quick learner.  
Curtis was studying hard, and his tiny mistakes only added to his charm. 

“Tadaima!” Curtis greeted when they entered the ryokan. Shiro’s heart always made a tiny leap when his husband spoke Japanese.  
“Okaerinasai”, said the okami, smiling at them before turning to Shiro to speak in Japanese, “You are already back! Now, let me guess. There were too many people and you left early?”  
Shiro nodded slowly, “Yes. You were right, we shouldn’t have gone there. But we saw the beautiful trees already and now we just want to get changed and walk through Gion. Maybe we will try another day again before our honeymoon ends.”

“Tomorrow it will rain”, the okami said, “The sakura blossoms will be gone soon.”  
“There is always next year”, Shiro said, “It’s fine.” She stared at him, obviously not convinced.

“Follow me”, she finally said and because Curtis could hardly understand a word they were speaking, she waved at him and pointed to the garden.   
“Hu, what does she want?” Curtis asked.

Shiro shrugged, but followed the old lady.   
They had already been to the onsen three times, but never had the time to see the tiny garden at the back of the house, so it was a big surprise to find a pink cherry tree there. 

 

Just one cherry tree, blooming, pink, with the most wonderful sakura flowers. 

Below the tree was a picnic blanket with a nice picnic basket waiting for someone.   
“Is this…?”

The okami pushed both of them slightly towards the cherry tree, “You two are newly married, you are here on your honeymoon, you are here in Kyoto and you will enjoy hanami!”

“For us?!”  
Curtis had no idea what the old lady was saying, but he figured that this was for them. She must have seen how excited he had been in the morning during breakfast when he was already wearing the kimono and just said “hanami!!!” as an answer to her question, if he had enjoyed the breakfast.

She nodded and smiled, “Eat, eat!” 

“Arigatou!” Curtis said with the brightest smile, “Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!”   
Shiro couldn’t help but smile at his husband. He was so excited. 

 

“You prepared this for us?” Shiro asked the okami in Japanese.  
She just laughed, “I knew you would come back quickly. Your husband was so excited this morning, but the trees are so popular these days, it’s mostly just a big party. I wanted you two to enjoy it in peace. Next time you’ll listen to me! I wanted to suggest it to you this morning already, but you insisted on going to the park. Young people need to learn to listen to us old ones, so we have to let you make a mistake first before you learn.”  
“Ah, I should learn to listen to okami after all”, Shiro said, carefully scratching the back of his head.

She just laughed. “Your husband is waiting for you. Please enjoy your meal.” She seemed very content that her surprise worked that well before returning to the house, looking back at them one more time.  
Shiro waited until she disappeared before walking over to Curtis, the brightest smile on his face. 

 

“I can’t believe she prepared all of this for us”, Curtis said, “Look, inarizushi!”   
Since the first time Curtis had tried the sushi rice stuffed in fried tofu pouches, he was in love with it. Of course the okami would notice he loved them – and so she included them for their picnic.   
“These are called karaage”, Shiro explained as he pointed to the fried chicken, “And you already know takoyaki, ebi-fries and of course...”

He took out the small rice balls, which Curtis loved so much as well, testing his Japanese skills.  
“Onigiri!” Curtis’s smile grew even wider.  
“They are called sakura onigiri”, Shiro explained, “Because they are made with salted cherry blossoms.” 

“Are these mochis?” Curtis asked, “They look like mochi, but are pink.”   
“Yes, they are filled with red bean paste. Very delicious. And those are hanami dango, sweet dumplings made from rice flour.” Curtis nodded, obviously trying to remember the Japanese names for the food. Of course there was also sake and tea for them to enjoy.

 

“But most important are…” Shiro took out the last part of their picnic basket – a small box containing Curtis’ most favourite fruit.  
“Strawberries!”

Shiro took one and let his husband take a bite, “This is just like a cheesy love film, you know? I never thought this would be so nice though. Sitting here with you, enjoying the food…”   
“Is this a confession now?” Curtis laughed, “Doesn’t this only happen in romance stories, at high schools, under the confession tree?”  
“Confessions are before you get married. Too late for that. Now it’s enjoying the food without the drama!” 

Curtis snickered, “I think we’ve had enough drama already. And I suppose there will be much more drama to come. So for now, we should enjoy our peaceful meal.”  
“Mmh, that’s true”, Shiro admitted, “But you know, I’m not really scared of the drama anymore. I know that we’ll get through it, together.”

“I am sure of that. Since I’ve met you, miracles seem to happen wherever we go. We even got the perfect hanami spot, even though we were too naïve for hanami in the first place. And also we got better food than the store bought bento.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile at his husband. He offered him another strawberry, which Curtis gladly accepted.   
“I’ll eat all the strawberries if you do not stop me”, he warned.  
“It’s fine”, Shiro said while leaning towards him, “I’ll prefer strawberry kisses to real strawberries anyway.” 

Sweet lovely strawberry kisses that meant the world to him.


End file.
